Ritual
by Erzs
Summary: Para Daken era una cuestión de honor, un ritual más que seguir. No contaba con toparse con aquel chico engreído. Y aunque Quentin tampoco lo esperaba, fue una reunión bastante productiva. Quentin Quire x Daken. "Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black".


**Ni los X-Men ni los personajes aqui usados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel, Disney, etc.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black.**

La pareja elegida fue Quentin Quire x Daken

* * *

Cuando Quentin se enteró de la noticia no pudo evitar esa extraña sensación en su estómago. Logan había sido su "mentor" por años, le había dado un lugar al que volver en esa escuela, a pesar de las decenas de veces que los había traicionado o hecho alguna otra estupidez. Y ahora se había muerto. Después de cientos de años, de parecer tan poderoso, de ser inmortal... Simplemente había fallecido. Era algo difícil de imaginar.

Y eso no era lo peor de todo. Lo peor fue que se tuvo que enterar por una invitación a la subasta de sus restos. Gente que daría lo que fuera por una gota de su sangre, un poco de su ADN. Gente que no consideraba que los mutantes fueran más que un experimento genético. Vulgares humanos.

Y él haría algo al respecto, claro que sí. Se encargaría de asegurarse de que aquellos restos estuvieran seguros, y de que cada pedazo de basura ahí obtuviera su merecido. De una forma u otra. No en vano era el rey blanco del Hellfire Club

...

Tantos bastardos, tanta gente "de la alta sociedad" que sonreían ante la presentación de la "mercancía", importándoles muy poco que hasta hace menos de unos días era una persona. Un héroe, un amigo, un padre. Rápidamente reconoció a los representantes de H.Y.D.R.A sentados al frente. Viper sentada en una especie de trono (bastante dramática diría el) al fondo de la sala. Representantes de los gobiernos de las grandes potencias, Rusia, USA, China, Inglaterra entre otros. Un hombre formal, solitario, que se había sentado cerca de Viper. No necesito su telepatía para reconocer sus gestos y su forma de moverse, _Mystique_. Todo un circo de fenómenos y mutantes que esperaban el premio mayor. Asqueroso.

Al primer estruendo supo que algo pasaba y, su primer pensamiento fue hacia los X-Men. Sabía que ellos no dejarían que algo así ocurriera a los restos de uno de sus más longevos miembros. A la vez temía que fueran ellos, ¿Y si Idie o Evan decidían aparecer? Aún no estaba listo para enfrentarlos.

Cuando la pared estalló y solo distinguió una figura masculina entre los escombros, perdió su poca esperanza en aquel grupo de "héroes". Probablemente tendrían mejores cosas que hacer que proteger lo que quedaba de su antiguo aliado.

Miró a aquel hombre, ignorando todo el estruendo a su alrededor, notando su máscara y su traje que parecía querer honrar a Logan y es que, físicamente, era muy parecido. No fue hasta lo oyó hablar que lo reconoció.

Logan Jr. Mini-Wolverine. Daken. Aquél hombre salvaje a quien había conocido _íntimamente_ unos meses antes en su club. Que muchas veces antes había demostrado su desprecio por el legado que Logan le había dejado, por todo lo que su padre representaba. Y ahora parecía ser el único que se preocupaba por él, que protegía ese legado que tanto parecía odiar.

Lo oyó dar su discurso, reconocer al difunto como padre y jurar venganza con aquél que osara volver a apropiarse de sus restos. Lo escucho decir que tres sobrevivirían, y dudó estar entre ellos… demonios, tendría suerte si siquiera lo reconocía.

Pero no lo asustaba, sabía que con su telepatía podría detenerlo en cualquier instante, no planeaba morir ese día.

Y empezó. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y limpios. Sus ataques certeros. El rastro de sangre formaba patrones casi artísticos. Su mirada, fija, estática. Sin denotar ira o deseo de venganza. Como si solo fuera un ritual, una cuestión de honor en la familia. Gracias a Hisako sabía lo importante que era el honor en la cultura japonesa, pero verlo reflejado en esa mirada era completamente diferente. En un parpadeo, todos quienes lo rodeaban habían obtenido su merecido, docenas de cuerpos a su alrededor. Y aunque debería haberlo asustado, no lo hizo. Después de todo, se lo merecían. O eso se repetía a sí mismo para calmarse.

De pie solo quedaron Mystique (que había dejado su disfraz hacía tiempo), Viper, un hombre de HYDRA y el mismo. Cuatro personas. Mystique se acercó a darle una excusa y al verse rechazada se apartó. Viper empezó a retirarse importándole poco lo ocurrido. Lo vio acercarse al hombre restante, dirigiéndole unas palabras y besándolo apasionadamente. Volteó la mirada incómodo por la situación, y cuando regreso la vista el hombre yacía inconsciente en el suelo y sin ninguna herida visible. Y ahora que Daken se acercaba a él, solo podía esperar lo peor.

—Cotton Candy King. No esperaba verte aquí. –Desde el momento que entro lo había reconocido ¿Cuánta gente usaba un mohicano rosa en estos días? Aquél muchacho le había sido difícil de olvidar desde aquella vez que compartieran la noche. Quentin Quire. Uno de los estimados estudiantes de Logan.

—Soy el rey blanco ¿Recuerdas? –se sorprendió de que, no solo lo recordara, sino también ese molesto apodo que le había puesto. —Es mi deber estar aquí. – lo miraba desafiante, no se dejaría intimidar por aquel hombre. Después de todo, lo había conocido en su faceta más vulnerable en la cama.

—Y ¿Qué interés tiene el Hellfire club en Wolverine? ¿Clonarlo? ¿Usar sus poderes?

—Esto es para mí beneficio propio, Daken. Ya que los "ocupados" X-Men no pudieron venir a pelear por uno de los suyos, creí que al menos alguien debía honrar al viejo.

—Respuesta correcta, Q. –se acercó más, seductor. Provocativo. —Desafortunadamente, es mi deber preservar ese honor. Tu viaje ha sido en vano.

—Bueno, pude encontrarme contigo así que no todo está perdido. –Feromonas. Su mente le indicaba que el contrario no había expulsado ninguna pero era la única razón por la que se podría encontrar tan… atraído hacía él.

Daken sonrió. —Que encantador. Un poco cliché ¿No crees? –frente a frente. Acercó más su rostro, un beso apasionado y largo. —Pero efectivo.

A Quentin le tomó unos segundos reaccionar a lo ocurrido y cuando lo hizo su primera reacción fue besarlo por segunda vez, tomando la iniciativa.

—Debo decir que es un halago, ¿O tal vez sea el traje? ¿Algún fetiche secreto que contar, Cotton Candy?

—Eres un bastardo enfermo –sonrió Quentin.

—Y tu un mocoso ególatra. –Correspondió la sonrisa —Y aunque me encantaría quedarme a jugar un poco, tengo algo que hacer y no puedes acompañarme. Cuestiones familiares. Pero cuando acabe con esto, podremos divertirnos un poco más. –camino hacia la caja que guardaba lo que quedaba de Wolverine y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

Quentin miró la casa y los traicioneros pensamientos fluyeron por su cabeza ¿Qué diría Logan de esto? Era su hijo y un villano. Era la clase de tipos que le había enseñado a evitar.

Pero al final de cuentas, el viejo ya estaba muerto y ellos dos aún tenían toda una vida por delante. O al menos hasta que un nuevo desastre destruyera la tierra.

—Bueno, sabes dónde encontrarme. –vio cómo se dirigía hacia el mismo hoyo que hiciera al entrar. — ¡Espera! Dijiste que solo tres sobrevivirían. –lo miró detenerse.

—No contaba con un enano entrometido en mis planes. Pero no lo divulgues demasiado ¿Si? –Hizo una seña de silencio dirigiendo su mano hacia su boca y guiñando —Tengo una reputación que mantener. –finalmente desapareció, dejándolo en completa soledad y con una sonrisa de estúpido en el rostro. Saco su celular y marcó.

—La subasta ha terminado, pueden recogerme. Y tengan la limosina lista para esta noche. Creo que ya es tiempo de visitar el club.

* * *

Si, otra vez estos dos. Es que si se conocieran serían el uno para el otro ¡Yo lo sé!

Esto es como mi versión de los hechos de lo ocurrido en un comic de Logan Legacy, aunque no es necesario leerlo ni nada. Solo fue mi base.

Y por alguna razón esto salió algo... sexy, creo(?) Es decir, no llega al lemon ni nada, pero siempre que uso a Daken trató de darle ese poco de sensualidad.

En fin, espero les haya gustado y eso. Saludos~


End file.
